


Babysitting 101

by Angxlicsky



Series: Jinhwi Collection [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, a BABYYYYYYYY, a babysitting au no one asked for, a surprise at the end?!?!, jinhwi, parenting and babysitting 101!au, side 2park, the world needs more jinhwi, this is very uncalled for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angxlicsky/pseuds/Angxlicsky
Summary: Daehwi and Jinyoung have to babysit an infant together. Their true nature as parents are revealed.





	Babysitting 101

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda had this idea for this fic with the help of a fluff au generator! I'm sorry if this fic is a little short but it's as much as i can write after a month so I'm kinda rusty and out of the zone. This is my attempt to revive the Jinhwi tag as it's facing a drought and it's my present for the New Year's! NEVERTHELESS, Do enjoy the fic! :)

➶

It all started when Daehwi and Jinyoung thought their whole world was going to turn upside down left and right because of one tiny little human being in their house.

✿

**Gays for life (10)**

**Jaehwan** : I can’t believe our 2park’s baby is finally born…

 **Minhyun** : Our kids are finally growing up, Jisung!

 **Jisung** : I’m proud… *inserts a sobbing emoji*

 **Daniel** : As a hyung, hyung is proud to say that our 2park has finally become parents! uwu Bunbun feel so soft *inserts a soft bunny sticker*

 **Seongwoo** : I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me……

 **Jihoon** : Really now? AT THIS DAMN MOMENT?!?! At this moment, you choose to freaking make a dad joke, Ong… Are you for real?

 **Woojin** : Jfc ack, I’m out I gotta tend to the baby, daddy duties

 **Daehwi** : Daddy duties you say… I can’t believe Woojin is finally being a dad, I’m still in shock?!?!

 **Jinyoung** : On the other hand, I like to believe that despite our dear brothers who are going to be fathers, they’re probably still gonna diss each other every single day and call each other idiots and say ‘I am suddenly single’ with the baby around too.

 **Guanlin** : I can imagine that all in my head right now… surprisingly not…

—

**Woojin is an idiot (4)**

**Jihoon** : So, me and Woojin has some good news and bad news for you guys to hear. Which do you want to hear first?

 **Jinyoung** : Probably both.

 **Woojin** : I’m just gonna cut to the chase. Jihoon and I need to go back to Busan to settle some serious matters and we need someone to babysit our infant.

 **Daehwi** : I am craughing…… You can’t be serious now, are you, Woojin?!?!

 **Jihoon** : We are. And we figured it’s best to leave our kid with you two since the others are all busy and as far as we are concern, you two are the only available ones.

 **Jinyoung** : I don’t mind though, I get to play with cute babies! Ugh, perfect.

 **Daehwi** : IN CASE Y’ALL HAVEN’T REALIZE, I AM NOT FIT FOR PARENTING AND JINYOUNG AND I AREN’T EVEN MARRIED YET?!?!

 **Woojin** : HMMPH do you really hate me that much, daehwi?!?!

 **Jihoon** : It’s just for 3 days, we promise we’ll be back before you know it!

 **Daehwi** : 3 days could kill…

 **Jinyoung** : Alright, I don’t think I can turn down my buddies so we’ll take care of Sihoon. He’ll be in good hands!

 **Woojin** : I know I could count on you better than I can count on Daehwi, Jinyoung ah!

 **Daehwi** : HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?! Smh.

 **Jihoon** : Alright, we will drop Sihoon off tonight since we’re leaving at midnight!

 **Daehwi** : Istg y’all hate me more than Woojin unlike the gc name says otherwise.

 **Jinyoung** : HEY MY PRECIOUS LITTLE MUCHINKIN, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING?!?!

 **Woojin** : Gross much¿!¿

 **Daehwi** : I thought you were leaving!

✿

 _God, can I just say this might absolutely turn into an actual wreck…_ Daehwi sighs and his head just full of thoughts as he rubbed his temples.

“Look, Daehwi. We will be fine with Jihoon and Woojin hyung’s baby! I don’t think anything is actually gonna happen, Hwi. We will be fine, so relax. Otherwise you’re probably gonna pass out before the baby even arrives and I’ll have to take care the both of you! Not that I wouldn’t do that because you’re my precious baby in the entire universe and my whole soul. Okay but that’s not the point, you get me.”

“I’m just totally freaking out! You know we’re not parents, right? We are _**dating**_ , in case you haven’t realized. I don’t know if we’re going to be able to handle that baby! We have 0 experience in parenting! What if something happens? What if… Oh my god…” Daehwi screams a little and paces around the room.

Jinyoung held Daehwi’s hands and look into his eyes.

“Daehwi, look at me. We’re going to be fine, I promise.” Jinyoung flashes his eye smile and caresses the top of Daehwi’s hands gently, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

Daehwi nodded at Jinyoung and mouthed a ‘thank you’ before smiling softly. He couldn’t have been more grateful that Jinyoung was able to calm him down and provide him so much support. Jinyoung was his pillar of life in a lot of times and he is more than ever thankful that he has such an amazing man who owns his entire universe.

Before Daehwi could even continue to get all soft and sappy, rambling on about Jinyoung, the doorbell rang.

_This was an indication that his fatal nightmare was about to begin…_

✿

As far as Jinyoung was concerned, he absolutely loves the idea of babies especially after seeing Jihoon and Woojin’s baby. His usual typical self besides being around with the Gays and Daehwi, pretty much nothing else would get pass his ‘deep dark’ shell, yet he _**always** _ had a soft spot for babies.

He was wondering that maybe this babysitting opportunity would give him and Daehwi some enlightenment as to getting married and having kids which he had in his mind for AGES. Although, on one hand, Daehwi didn’t seem ready for this. Of course, he was going to wait, but he thought that this opportunity will really open doors to see how they react to the whole baby situation.

Although the two of them didn’t have much experience in parenting 101, having been through an occurrence of Jisung and Minhyun’s baby girl, Jinyoung could say he has a trick or two up his hands, knowing that they’re ‘Parents’ are the most ideal parenting couple.

Sihoon was now in their household and Jinyoung was just cradling him in his arms whilst walking around. He admired the baby and thought to himself how much he has taken the looks of both Jihoon and Woojin. _How I wish Daehwi and I could have a baby girl like this. Sihoon looks beautiful._

His heart was going to burst until he heard a sound…

The baby pooped in his diapers and he started wailing.

“Oh god. OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!?! THE BABY JUST POOPED IN HIS DIAPERS!!!” Daehwi yelled and starts to run around, fumbling the house for where he left the diapers.

“Okay I found it, I found it! Calm down, Daehwi. Stop panicking, you’ve got this under control.” Daehwi sighs loudly and took a deep breath.

Jinyoung sits on the ground with Sihoon in his arms as Daehwi walks over with the diapers and some wet wipes. He places Jinyoung gently down on the mat and slowly removes his soiled diapers. Daehwi then hands him the wet wipes for him to wipe Sihoon’s bum and Jinyoung quickly cleans the baby.

Once that is all done, Jinyoung puts on the new fresh diapers for Sihoon. He smiled in satisfaction and claps when he’s done, with his victory smile plastered across his face. Even with little experience, he thought he done a pretty decent job changing his Sihoon’s diapers.

 _You can’t keep holding yourself back from the baby, Daehwi. Get a grip of yourself and carry the baby! You’re going to have to deal with him for the next 2 days, come on!_ Daehwi thought in his head and then slowly reaches his hands over to Jinyoung for Sihoon to be handed over.

“Now that’s a first, Hwi. I thought you didn’t want to be taking care of Sihoon?” Jinyoung chuckled before he gently handled Sihoon over to Daehwi.

“We’ll become parents one day, so I guess I have to take a step and chance to learn parenting 101, right?” Daehwi chuckles and smiles, holding onto Sihoon.

Daehwi smiled as he rocks Sihoon in his arms as the baby gave one of the sweetest smiles Daehwi has seen. Oh god, how soft he was in Daehwi’s arms almost felt like a dream and Daehwi was glad he took the courage and step.

Seeing Daehwi like this just warms Jinyoung’s heart. He would make the perfect fit as a husband for Jinyoung. The love of his life and kids? What more could be perfect than this?

✿

Over the course of 3 days, both of them had unexpectedly took extreme care and caution in protecting Sihoon like their own. Cutest thing ever? Yes, you bet. Their parenting nature was discovered cause who knew they'd be so great with babies? 

“So…I guess this is goodbye for now, Sihoon?” Daehwi chuckled and pinches the Sihoon’s cheeks gently as he was being carried in Woojin’s arms.

“It’s not like you’re never gonna see him again, Hwi. I’ll bring him over for a visit from time to time!” Woojin chuckled and smiles at his son and as well as Daehwi.

“Of course, we would be glad and thank you to the both of you for taking care of our precious baby boy! I knew we could count on you, our dear Daehwi and Jinyoung!” Jihoon pats on both their shoulders and laughs.

Soon later, they both left the house and when Daehwi shuts the door, he heaves out the greatest sigh of relief ever. He was glad this baby situation as he would like to call it is finally over. But before he could even grasp and thought the whole process through about what happened over the past 3 days…

Bae Jinyoung was on his knees. He opened the ring box and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Lee Daehwi, will you marry me?”

“I…” Daehwi was stunned and stood there like a statue. _What the hell is going on?!?! Is he proposing to me?!?! Oh my god._ He screamed in his mind and it was a mess.

“Of course. Yes, I do! I will marry you, Bae Jinyoung.” Daehwi tears up and gestures Jinyoung to get up.

Jinyoung chuckles and wipes his tears away, slipping the ring onto Daehwi’s fingers. He kissed Daehwi’s lips and smiles.

“We should get a baby you know…” Jinyoung trails off and chuckles.

“I promise we’ll get a baby when the time comes. I’m sure we’ll make great parents.” Daehwi nodded and kisses Jinyoung on his lips. A breath-taking smile smother across Daehwi’s face.

**_Who knew that babysitting 101 could get you, your dream come true?_ **

— The End —

**Author's Note:**

> Do feel free to leave feedback on my works! I would love to hear your opinions and comments on what you think about it! If you're looking for someone to spazz with over Jinhwi, feel free to dm me or tweet to me or follow me @yourloyaltrash_ on twitter. Happy reading and cheers! Thank you for any support! ^^


End file.
